


Celebration

by c1nd3r3lla



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1nd3r3lla/pseuds/c1nd3r3lla
Summary: A short Zurena story.“You just want me to take my clothes of.” Macarena looked at Zulema with wide eyes. “What? No I don’t!”
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I made this story because there really are not enough Zurena stories.  
> I'm not English, so I'm sorry if I made some mistakes or used weird words :p  
> Enjoy! I hope you like it.

Macarena fell on the bed with a sigh. She and Zulema just robbed a jewelry store and almost got busted. “That was really close”, Macarena said. Zulema sat down on the tiny couch. She slumped down and leaned her head back with her eyes closed. “Yes, but we made it”, she said, “tomorrow we’ll go back to where I left the money”. Macarena sat up on the bed and looked at Zulema with wide eyes. “You left the money?” she raised her voice. She never noticed that Zulema left the money when they were running away from the cops. “Yes, we were kinda in a hurry there”, Zulema sat up again and looked at Macarena. “Don’t worry, I remember exactly where I left it”, she smirked. Macarena glared at Zulema, “And what if someone else finds it before we do?” Zulema rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, nobody is going to find it.” Macarena went to sit beside Zulema. “Where is the money, Zulema?” She looked her straight in the eyes. Zulema laughed. “What, you don’t trust me?” “You killed my entire family, Zulema, do you really want me to answer that question?” Macarena said. Actually, she did trust Zulema, but she wasn’t ready to tell her that. They had a strange kind of relationship. They tried to kill each other multiple times in the past, but they moved past that. Macarena could have betrayed Zulema multiple times by now, but something inside her is always holding her back. The truth is, it’s nice to have someone around. And Zulema is actually not a bad person to live with. “Tomorrow we’ll have to money, pinky promise”, Zulema smirked and reached with her pinky finger towards Macarena. Macarena slapped her hand away and got up from the couch. She walked back to the bed and laid down. “I’m going to sleep, you better be right!” She turned her back to Zulema and went to sleep.

The next morning Macarena woke up to the smell of coffee. One of the benefits of living with Zulema: she always wakes up first and she always makes coffee. It was a cloudy day, still a little dark outside. Macarena looked around in the trailer. Zulema was not there. This is it, she finally betrayed me and left with the money, Macarena thought. She got up and took the cup of coffee that was sitting on the table. She opened the door and shivered when the chill air hit her bare arms and legs. “Ah, you’re finally up” came from on top of the trailer. She looked up to see Zulema laying in one of the chairs. She’s here, Macarena thought. “Of course I’m here, where else would I be?” Shit, did I say that out loud? Macarena looked at Zulema. She looked confused, but after a moment realization came over her. “You thought I left with the money.” Zulema teased, but Macarena could hear the slightest bit of disappointment in her voice. “You could have.” Macarena said. “Yeah, but I never break a pinky promise.” Zulema smirked at Macarena and came down from the ladder. “Let’s get ready to collect our money”, Zulema said as she looked Macarena up and down. “You might want to wear something warmer”. Macarena ignored the fuzzy feeling in the pit of her belly when Zulema looked at her like that. 

They walked for 30 minutes until they arrived at the place where Zulema left the money. It was a remote lake, surrounded by trees. No one else was around. Macarena looked at Zulema. She was standing with her eyes closed, breathing in the fresh air. She looked kind of peaceful. “So, where is it?” Macarena felt bad for interrupting Zulema’s peaceful moment, but the sooner they had the money, the better. “Right there.” Zulema pointed at the lake, “I hope you brought your swimwear.” she smirked at Macarena. Macarena looked from the lake to Zulema and glared. “Unbelievable!” Zulema laughed, she always enjoyed to get under Macarena’s nerves. “I told you I hid it somewhere no one would find it.” Macarena shook her head. “Well, since it was your idea to hide it there, you can go get it!” Zulema grinned at Macarena. “You just want me to take my clothes of.” Macarena looked at Zulema with wide eyes. “What? No I don’t!” Macarena felt a blush creeping on her face. Luckily she could blame the chill air for that. “Oh, so you think I’m ugly?” Zulema asked and looked at Macarena with a serious face. “No! I didn’t say that!” Macarena said with a slight panic in her voice. She actually thought that Zulema was beautiful. From her nice green eyes to her long slim legs. Okay, stop thinking about her body! Macarena thought. Zulema laughed at Macarena’s flustered face and started walking to the lake. “You coming?”  
They were standing before the lake. Zulema took of her sweater and T-shirt and put them down on a rock. Macarena had a hard time looking away. She felt a lump in her throat when Zulema took of her pants too and was standing in only her underwear. She coughed and looked at her feet. Zulema looked at her and smirked, “I’ll be right back.” She shivered when she felt the cool water at her legs. She walked a couple of meters into the water until it was up to her waist. She walked around for a while until her feet hit the bag with money. She pulled the bag out of the water and looked inside. “We’re rich, bitches!” she yelled and put the bag in the air. Out of excitement, Macarena ran into the water and held the bag in the air with Zulema. They were both laughing, while some of the bills where flying around them. “We did it!” Macarena said and she took Zulema in for a hug. They stopped laughing and enjoyed the moment together. Macarena rested her head in the crook of Zulema’s neck with a sigh. She felt happy. After a few moments, Zulema let go of her and looked her in the eyes. She had this really soft look in her eyes, one Macarena had never seen before. But it was gone the moment she saw it. Zulema looked Macarena over, “It wasn’t smart to run in here with your clothes on, you’re going to be cold on the way back.” Macarena looked down at her clothes and back at Zulema. “Maybe I can borrow your sweater?” Zulema smirked and started walking out of the water.  
Macarena was walking a few meters before Zulema, shivering. To safe her badass reputation, Zulema didn’t give her her sweater. But after ten minutes of watching Macarena trembling and whining, she gave in. “Fine, you can have my sweater!” she said while rolling her eyes. Macarena turned around with the biggest smile. Her lips where even turning blue. Zulema took of her sweater and gave it to her. Macarena took of her wet shirt and pulled on the sweater. She felt warmth fill her body immediately. The sweater smelled like Zulema and Macarena felt a tingling in her belly. The sleeves where a little to long, but Macarena didn’t mind, because it kept her hands warm.  
“Aren’t you cold?” Macarena asked after a while. “Nah” Zulema answered, but Macarena could see the goosebumps on her arms. “Do you want your sweater back?” She asked. “And risk turning you into an ice cube? No, thank you.” Zulema said with a small smile. “Aww, I knew you cared!” She said to Zulema with a big smile. Zulema shook her head. How did she get herself in this situation? She knew she shouldn’t have given her sweater to Macarena. But she did look kind of cute in it. 

They reached the trailer after 30 more minutes. The way back took them a little longer because they had to carry the bag of money. “I’m claiming the shower first!” Macarena started running towards the trailer and locking herself in the small bathroom. “You are such a child”, Zulema rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but a smart one!” Macarena yelled from inside the bathroom. She turned on the shower and started undressing. “Don’t use all the hot water!” Zulema yelled from the couch. “I’ll try”, Macarena said. Zulema could hear her smirk. After 10 minutes, Zulema heard the shower turning off. Finally, she thought. Macarena opened the door with a towel around her body. “Shower is all yours”, she said. Zulema stared a little too long at Macarena, before going into the bathroom. Maybe she needed a cold shower after all.  
Later that day, they where sitting on the chairs on top of the trailer. The money was drying on the laundry reck, together with their wet clothes. “We should celebrate tonight”, Macarena said, while Zulema lit her cigarette, “We can go to the supermarket and get some pizza and booze.” She looked at Zulema hopefully. “I really don’t get why you like to be drunk so much.” Zulema shook her head and looked at Macarena. “Oh come on, Zulema! It’s okay to loose control once in a while! You have to loosen up a bit!” Zulema sighed. She didn’t like to be drunk, because she wasn’t in control of her drunk self. But on the other hand, it was just the two of them, nothing bad could happen right? “Okay, fine! But I choose the booze.” She said to Macarena seriously. “Deal!” Macarena grinned. 

******

“I can’t believe you dropped the pizza!” Zulema said, while helping Macarena clean up the mess. They were one hour into their celebration. They already had a few drinks and Macarena was starting to feel lightheaded. “I knoooow, he must be so disappointed”, Macarena said sadly. “Who’s disappointed?” Zulema looked at her confused. “The pizza of course!” Macarena said seriously, while throwing the last bit of pizza away. Zulema tried to hold back a smile. “I’m sure he will forgive you.” She said. Zulema walked to the couch with a drink in her hand and sat down. Macarena opened a new beer and followed her to the couch. “I hope so.” She said, while letting herself fall on the couch. She landed half on top of Zulema. “All right there, maybe you had enough to drink.” Zulema helped her into a sitting position. “No, I have to drink all of them, I can’t disappoint them too!” She said while taking a sip of her drink. Zulema let out a snort. Drunk Macarena was being a handful, but it was actually not annoying her. Probably because she also had too much alcohol in her system. “Okay, but you don’t have to drink them all today.” Zulema tried. “That’s true. Why are you so smart, Zulema?” Macarena let herself fall in a lying position, with her head in Zulema’s lap and her arms around her waist. “And why are you so soft?” She nuzzled her face in Zulema’s sweater. It had the same smell as the one she was wearing earlier today. Zulema’s heart was racing with the new position they were in. But Macarena didn’t seem to notice, she was starting to doze off. Zulema frizzled with her fingers through Macarena’s hair to calm herself down. It was working very well, until Macarena decided to put her hand under her sweater and began drawing circles on her lower back. Zulema’s body stiffened, she didn’t know how to react. Macarena probably didn’t know what she was doing. After a moment, she started to relax. The feeling of Macarena’s fingers on her back was actually comforting. She didn’t know when she started to need Macarena. She never needed anyone in her life. In this moment, she realized how much she cared for the girl lying in her lap. It scared her, but it also took away the feeling of being lonely. Zulema shook Macarena’s shoulder. “Hey, I think it’s time for bed.” Macarena looked up from her lap with a tired eyes and started to push herself up. Zulema took Macarena’s hands and helped her stand up and walked her to the bed. The moment Macarena’s legs hit the bed, she let herself fall onto it. But Zulema was still holding her hands, so she fell right on top of her. Macarena burst out laughing. Their faces were only centimeters apart. She looked at Zulema’s serious face and her laughter faded. She looked in the dark green eyes in front of her and saw a mixture of feelings. She saw confusion, but also desire. When Zulema’s eyes moved from her eyes to her lips, Macarena felt her heart beating faster. If she were sober, she would have laughed the situation away. But she isn’t sober, so nothing was holding her back from leaning forward and brushing her lips slightly against Zulema’s. Zulema kissed her back instantly. Their lips were moving perfectly together. She brushed her tongue against Macarena’s lips to ask for entrance, which was granted to her immediately. Macarena moved one hand through Zulema’s hair and placed the other one on her waist, while Zulema pressed her leg between Macarena’s legs. Macarena moaned at the contact. The blond put both of her hands under Zulema’s sweater and moved them from her back to her abdomen. The skin to skin contact pulled Zulema out of the haze. “Maca”, she whispered. “We should stop.” She rested her head in the crook of Macarena’s neck. Macarena sighed and moved her hands from under Zulema’s sweater. Zulema gave one last kiss to Macarena’s cheek, and went to lay beside her. “Let’s get some sleep.” She said. Macarena turned on her side and rested her head on Zulema’s shoulder, a small smile on her lips. “Good night.” The blond mumbled and she closed her eyes and dreamed of green eyes and black hair. “Good night.” Zulema whispered back, even though she knew she wasn’t going to sleep much that night.


End file.
